


Security and Protection

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Alex wants to install a security system in the bunker to protect Michael. Also known as the one where Michael realizes people are there for him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Security and Protection

Michael couldn’t help the smile that spread to his eyes as he drove into the junkyard. Alex was sitting in one of his metal chairs and was mid laugh – and he was beautiful. It took Michael until he was outside of his truck walking toward him to realize that he wasn’t alone. Greg was a few feet from Alex with one of Michael’s beers.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Alex exclaimed, flashing Michael a genuine smile. “We need to get into the bunker but I didn’t feel like figuring out how to move the airstream myself.”

Michael chuckled, sure he was joking. “Always glad to see you two, especially after saving my life and all, but next time ask before drinking my beers.” Greg froze and looked taken aback while Alex just shook his head and laughed. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We need to get into the bunker, we –“

“You were serious?” Michael blurted. He liked Greg as much as he could like anyone outside of his immediate circle, and even some of those people were questionable. But the bunker was his sacred space, filled with too many secrets that could destroy him and his family if they got out.

“We want to put a security system in,” Alex explained calmly.

“I don’t need it,” Michael said definitively. He went to grab his own beer, hopefully signaling the end of the conversation.

“Flint is out of rehab now and who knows what his next plan is. And after what happened at the school… there’s no reason to take chances.”

“My home is literally on top of it, no one is getting in without me knowing. It’s not necessary. I appreciate the thought but we’re good here.”

“Guerin, you need a security system. Just to be safe,” Alex said in a way that left no room for argument. Michael signed dramatically and ignored how a warm feeling had rushed over on Alex’s last sentence.

“You do remember I have powers, right?” Michael scoffed.

“And how did those powers work out for you last time you were in danger? When was the last time you built a bomb?” Alex asked sarcastically as Greg stifled a laugh. Michael glared intensely at both of them and pushed down the painful memories of Alex being kidnapped.

“Listen, Guerin,” Alex continued as he took a couple steps closer to Michael. “It doesn’t have to be anything fancy and you would be the one in control of it. But I really think it’s a good idea. If we can mitigate a risk, we should.”

Michael locked eyes with Alex. “I do agree, I do. But the reason you want to install the system is why I don’t want to. What if someone hacks into the security system and sees what’s down there? Sees me working or overhears a conversation? That is probably more likely than someone finding the bunker.”

“That’s understandable,” Alex said in a calming voice that let Michael know he had been heard. “Remember though, you’re talking to an Air Force Captain who’s job it is to literally make sure systems are unhackable,” Alex smirked and Michael couldn’t help but grin as he got lost in Alex’s eyes momentarily. “I will make sure it is top of line and secure. I meant it when I said I would always protect you, and I will with this too.”

Michael nodded slowly; he did truly believe Alex would always protect him. “You really think I need this?”

“Yes, I do.”

Michael sighed and relented. “Okay. You can install a security system.” Alex smiled in a way that made Michael’s heart melt and left him wishing he said yes sooner.

“Great. Greg and I can get started now if it’s okay.”

“Maybe just you and I should do it…” Michael nearly whispered and Alex cocked his head questioningly. Michael didn’t want to be rude, but the whole point of the security system was caution. “Maybe he shouldn’t see everything that’s down there...”

“You can trust him,” Alex reassured Michael. “He’s not Flint or my dad.” Greg walked closer to the two of them and Michael turned to him.

“People keep telling you I’m the bad guy.”

“When are you going to realize I don’t care?” Greg said with complete sincerity and without a moment of hesitation. Michael was shocked he felt instantly at ease.

“Alright, let’s give you the grand tour, shall we?” Michael used his telekinesis to move the airstream to the side unveiling the hatchway to the bunker and opening it.

The three of them walked over and Michael waved his arm in a mock curtsy signaling Greg to head down first. Before Alex could head down behind him, Michael grabbed his arm.

“Thank you. I know I was a bit of an ass at first, but it is a good idea.”

“I know it is,” Alex laughed.” I wasn’t going to take no for an answer, Guerin.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
